Slomedy
by DropKickSoupBowl
Summary: What happens, when the tiny town of Forks, Washington, has a murderer running rampant? Will Bella and her friends be safe? CC/ AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my first stab at a fanfic. I hope you guys like it. **

Bella

Man this town was boring; nothing interesting ever happened here. Sometimes I just wished something, anything, would happen to change all that - I was tired of this boring life. This town has been holding me prisoner since Renee, my mom ran out and left me here with my dad, six years ago.

I was precariously perched on a trunk from a downed Western Hemlock that sat on the forest floor. The trunk was damp and covered in moss. I only prayed that the moss wouldn't stain my jeans. If I could've found a drier spot to sit I would have. Forks being in the Olympic Pennisula meant there was rain just about everyday.

It is so damp and eerie here. Fuck, these woods were scary and green. I hadn't hated the color green until I moved or was dumped in Forks. Everything here was green. Except for the sky that usually stayed a dreary color of gray. On the days there was sun I would drive my old truck down to the Reservation and just soak up some sun on First Beach.

The sun never did anything for my skin tone. No matter how much sun I got, I never got even a hint of a tan. Sunburns I did get. Once the red went away I was back to a pasty white color. Ugh, if only I would have gotten Renee's skin tone.

Truth be told, I hardly looked like my mom. I took after Charlie more; we both had brown hair and eyes. We were more alike in other areas as well, Charlie and I liked our privacy, and we were not into showing much emotion. It just wasn't us. I knew he loved me, and he knew I loved him.

Looking down at my watch, I groaned. Oh great, I was late for school. Again. Damn, why did I tell Victoria I would meet her out here?

She is never on time and the stupid Bitch knows I can't be tardy again to first period. Fuck it, I guess she wasn't coming.

I stood up, giving myself a pep talk as I did. _Alright Bella,_ I thought to myself_,_ _be careful and just watch your step - for once_. Damn, I had to be the clumsiest person I knew. Why couldn't I have been born with my mother's grace?

Looking around one last time for Tori, I knew that it was time to get moving. I didn't need another trip to the ER this month, which would probably happen if I hung around too much longer. I looked down, ashamed, at my freshly bandage arm, a reminder that even the most basic of skills like walking could land me a trip the hospital. Who would have thought that having clean windows could be so hazardous? Those damn panes had to be fifty years old; they just gave right out on me.

All right, so I was lying to myself - If I hadn't run right through that door it probably wouldn't have broken. Who has French doors anyway? I mean, okay, yeah they're pretty, but really? Total hazard to your health!

Woops, I was distracting myself again. _Oh shit, what was that?_ I swore, I'd just seen something moving. I looked in the trees and all around me, not seeing anything but green. I turned my head back around and damn it all I walked right into a tree. _SHIT SHIT man that hurt_. Great, I was going to have a huge knot on my head. Could anything else possibly go wrong today?

I didn't know how but I had somehow managed to make it out of the woods. As I walked through my back yard towards the front I could see a moving van passing by on the street. Hmm that was strange; Fork's hadn't had a new person since...well, since that idiot Mike moved to town. His parents had opened the sporting good's store here - Mike and Son Sporting Goods. How original was that for a name?

Well, I guessed it was better than Dick's sporting goods. Every time I flew down to Phoenix to see my grandparents for the summer I saw people hauling around camp cars with Dick's written on the back of them. I couldn't help but giggle. Come on, that shit was funny. Well, I guessed it was funny if you had the humor of a twelve-year-old boy, which I did.

Man, I seriously needed to save up money for a new car; I knew that it was time I got a part-time job. This truck, god love it, has been great, but man was it ugly. I think it might even be older than Charlie. Half red and half rust, it couldn't even make it above fifty-five. Which was fine, I guess; there was a lot of rain and ice here in Forks, Washington, so I didn't mind driving a little slow. Charlie was so paranoid about the weather conditions that he had forbidden me from riding or ever driving a motorcycle.

What Charlie didn't know wouldn't hurt him. My best friend Jake has a bike and he was even fixing one up for me. The one he was fixing up for me was this pretty red Honda Rebel. Sure it only had 250 CC's, but that was just enough power for me.

I got into my truck and flipped the visor down, wanting to see the damage I had done to myself. Yep, awesome, right in the middle of my forehead, and, oh great, it was as big as ping-pong ball. I turned the key in the ignition and listened to the familiar roar of the engine as it turned over.

I pulled into the parking lot right as the bell for first period rang. Damn it, Victoria was going to pay for this. First she called me at midnight to tell me she had great news and to meet out in the woods behind both of our houses. She knows how much I hated those woods; they have always given me the willies. I wouldn't have agreed if she hadn't sounded so freaking excited.

I guessed, since she hadn't shown up, that it was about the guy she was working her way to sleeping with. Victoria had always slept around but, hey, I wasn't one to judge. I just didn't think I, personally, wanted to do that. Making love was supposed to be between to people who loved each other - _not _two people who were only using each other for personal gratification.

Okay, so I'm not a total prude, I did personally gratify myself from time to time, but hell, who didn't now-a-days? Hopping out of my truck, I ran through the parking lot and into the building. _Oh my god._ Did I just manage to run without falling flat on my face? Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, after al.

I made it to first period English Lit; as I opened the door I realized that no one was in the classroom. Confused, I turned around and headed to the front office to see what was up, when I ran right into to Emmet.

Emmet was this massive guy. He was 6'5, or something, and built, and I mean _built_ with dimples that gave him a boyish charm. He had blue eyes as well that were hot as hell. If he weren't dating my good friend Rosalie Hale, I would be all over that like R Kelly on a 14 year old.

He caught me before I slammed right into him. He looked down at my head, saying, "Damn, Bella what in the hell did you do?" I shrugged, telling him about my encounter with the tree that morning. He leaned back while the most obnoxious laugh came out of him - it was something between a snort and a bark. He wrapped me in a big bear hug that lifted me off the floor.

"Bella, you have more bad luck than Michael Vick meeting PETA at an animal shelter," Emmett said.

"_Shut up, Em," _I said, annoyed at his words. "Hey, where is everyone, anyway?

"What, you haven't heard?"

"No Emmet, I just got here_."_

"Oh shit girl, they discovered Victoria's body in her back yard this morning."

"Shut up, Em - that's not funny. What's really going on?" I asked.

"I'm serious Bella!" he shot back.

"Emmet, I was supposed to meet her in the woods before school this morning, but she never showed up," I answered, getting freaked out that he might he might be telling me the truth.

"Shit, Bella are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious Emmet."

"Well, everyone's in the gym; lets go," he said, his eyes grave as he looked at me.

As I followed him, confused thoughts drifted through my brain. No, no way. Emmett had to be joking, trying to screw around with me, or something. I mean, Victoria couldn't _really_ be dead...could she?

_Could she???_


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the gym through the side door and the entire student body was gathered there. Shit, Charlie was here too. Looking at him I could tell he was in Chief Swan mode. He stood there on the gym floor looking so stiff and authoritative. His thin lips were pressed together very tightly, almost in a grimace. He said something but I really couldn't hear it. In my mind, I was replaying the conversation Emmet and I just had. _Victoria couldn't really be dead_.

As we walked over to the senior section of the gym people noticed our entrance. Damn, I hated being the center of attention. It looked like this day was going to get worse and worse by the minute.

I was actually surprised I hadn't started crying. One of my friends died but I wasn't that affected by it. I wondered if that meant that there was something wrong with me?

Victoria was a friend but we weren't that close. I was just one of the few people who didn't judge her, so she talked to me. I think if it'd been someone closer to me I would've been crying. _Wouldn't I?_ I liked to think I would.

Emmet walked in front me, headed straight for our group of friends. I was grateful that he took the lead, so I could follow him, while I stared at the gym floor. I knew if I looked up, and saw everyone starring, I would've blushed, the brightest color of red ever seen on a human before.

Even though I knew I shouldn't I looked up and saw my friends who were just watching Emmet and I as we made our way up to them. Thankfully, I was so focused on our group, I wasn't aware if anyone looked intently at us as we made our way up.

I barely registered the presence of someone I had never seen before sitting to the left of Jasper.

Rosalie was this gorgeous statuesque perfection. With ice cool blue eyes, she had curves I'd kill for…hell, she had curves any girl in this school would kill for. She was wearing a blue sweater dress with Steve Madden black heels. I'm so pilfering those shoes from her later.

Alice Brandon was my height with pretty much the same build as me. She was slimmer than me but not by much. Okay I wore a size 3 and she wore a freaking zero. And yes, I was jealous. Not only was she small, but she somehow had an awesome rack. Damn Alice, and her genes. She was wearing a plaid shirt with leggings, and cute thong sandals with material bunched around the top of the foot.

Jasper's dark blonde hair was just a little pouf ball. He had what I would call a Justin Timberlake fro. He was average height, and oh so nice on the eyes. Okay, he was a little lanky but it fit him well. He was dressed in a Ramones shirt with skinny jeans, and black converses. Before Jasper, I thought men shouldn't wear skinny jeans. On Jasper they just worked.

I said "hi" to the group and sat down.

Emmet squeezed in on the bleacher above me giving the guy next to Rosalie a look that was both hilarious and terrifying at the same time. Emmet acted like this big tough guy but really he was just the sweetest most loyal friend anyone could ask for.

Rosalie turned to me and said, "Where the hell have you been?"

Annoyed, I replied back_, _With as much I don't want to talk right now attitude I could put into my words. _"_I was running late today_."_

Rosalie picking up on my mood said, "I called your cell phone like 3 times."

_Was Rosalie actually worried about me?_ "Shit, Rose I'm sorry, I left it at the house. Like I said, I was running late."

"Okay Bella I was just really worried about you." _Oh my goodness. She was!!_

Rosalie. God love her, but she could be very self involved.

"Thanks Rose but I'm fine_." I said. _

"Yeah, I see that," she said sarcastically looking at my forehead.

Alice chimed in with, "Bella honey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Emmet that I ran into tree." _ I said._

"How did you do that?" Alice asked.

"Oh, well I was waiting in the woods for Victoria actually, but she didn't show up. She said she had this great news she wanted to share. As I walking back to my house I swear this tree came out from no-where and ran into me. " I said to try and lighten the mood.

They all laughed.

"So what did EM and I miss?"_ I asked_

"Oh, nothing much." Jasper said.

Jasper was sitting with his arms wrapped around Alice's waist. Man, sometimes being a fifth wheel sucked. Everyone in my group had someone. Alice and Rose caught the only guys worth anything in this town.

Finally, my eyes drifted to the guy sitting to the right of Jasper. Thought he was sitting down he looked tall. He had this beautiful messy bronze hair. It looked like he had just been for a roll in the sack. I found myself wanting to run my fingers through his hair. I could tell it was soft. I also, found myself wanting to do extremely nasty things to the rest of his body.

I pictured myself, leaving a trail of hot kisses down his chest, that lead down to a certain part of his anatomy. A part I wanted to know on a first name basis. I thought to myself, _I wonder how big he is?_

He had this chiseled face and dimpled chin. His gaze drifted towards mine and he gave me this crooked smile that almost stopped my heart. It was then that I got a really good look at his eyes, and fuck, me they were the most gorgeous emerald green I have ever seen.

My fantasy, turned very explicit at this moment. Now I was picturing getting lost in his eyes as he screwed my brains out. _Good God. What has come over me? My friend just died and I'm picturing myself have sex with this complete stranger. _I thought to myself, as I shook the extremely dirty thoughts from my mind.

He was staring forward I guess listening to what Charlie was saying. My cheeks started burning and I had to avert my eyes so fast I thought it would give me whiplash. _Okay Bella be cool, so he caught you staring at him, he obviously didn't mind if he smiled at you_.

I kept my eyes affixed to the front where Charlie was talking. He stepped down and our principal Dr. Daumer started addressing us. Yes, Daumer like the serial killer,

"I know this comes as quite a shock to you guys. In my time here Fork's High has never had a death and we will have grief counselors on hand here from a neighboring district to speak with you for the rest of the month. If you need anything or want to talk, please come by the office. I know this is difficult for everyone. I guess that is it and be-careful heading to your second period. Seniors you will be getting a half-day today to work on your senior community outreach project. That is it guys you are dismissed."

"Also, Bella Swan and Emmett McCarthy please stay after."

"Aww come on Mr. D", Emmet said raising his arms above his head in exasperation.

"Mr. McCarthy, not today." Mr. Daumer said, not in the mood for Emmet's outburst.

Emmet and I walked down the bleachers to where the adults were gathered as the rest of the students headed to their next period. Which for our group, was Physics. It was the one class we all shared together. Being Physics, though it didn't leave time for talking. Our teacher was a real hard-ass. We did sit at the same table though. Well Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat at a table. I had the table behind that to myself.

Once we reached the adults they converged on us with looks of worry and relief. Charlie didn't have Chief Swan face on anymore. He was wearing the worried father look. They asked us why we were late and what was our excuse. Emmet was the first to answer.

"Just before everyone was called to the gym, I asked Mrs. Harmon if it would be okay to go to, the rest room first. I drank a 16 oz Monster and had to piss like a pregnant lady." Emmet so eloquently stated.

"How about you Bells, why were you late?" Charlie said. Ugh, and he used my stupid pet name. I don't know, how many times I had asked him if he was going to call me anything besides Isabella, to call me Bella.

"I…I…I was running late for school."

"Bella, before I left the house this morning you were dressed and ready for school, and what happened to your head?" Charlie asked, growing increasing agitated by every passing second.

"Alright, I told Victoria I would meet her in the woods behind our house before school. I waited there 3o minutes. She never showed so I… I left." I said finding it hard to talk. I was still reeling from the news of Victoria's death.

Charlie, a little more relaxed said, "That doesn't explain your forehead."

"I ran into a tree coming out of the woods. You always tell me to be more cautious but I swear it was like one minute it was the clear path and the next I'm walking into something. It really sucked." I said growing ever more tired of having this conversation.

"Okay Bells that does sound like you." Charlie said relived. I'm just glad you're alright. Do we need to take you in and have your head examined?" Charlie asked eyeing me with the concerned father look again.

"No dad, I'm fine." I said.

"Do you know why Victoria wanted to see you today?" Mr. Daumer asked.

"No, I have no clue but she sounded excited when I talked to her on the phone about meeting her yesterday." I was growing more and more nauseous as the conversation went. I couldn't stand being grilled like this. Can't they give me time to work through this shit?

I blurted out what I was thinking before I realized it. "Damn I needed to think; God. Just let me think and stop with the damn grilling. I didn't even know Victoria was dead until I got to school." I bit into my lip hard and I tasted copper in my mouth.

Everyone around was staring at me like I had just grown two heads. The new head was the snaky bitchy Bella. Emmet looked like he was about to bust out laughing at any moment.

"Okay Bella, why don't you and Emmet go to your next class?" Charlie said. While he looked disapproving he also looked like he understood as well. "Oh and Bella, we will have to discuss this later, and it will probably have to be down at the station."

"Geeze, Charlie really, I mean can't we just discuss this at home?" I asked knowing that it was useless. This had to be an official investigation. Charlie was probably bringing in detectives from Port A.

"No I'm sorry Bells; I think you know why we can't do that." Charlie said with all the authority of the Police of Chief.

I looked at him, and without saying anything, I let him know I understood. Emmet and I walked to the gym doors and he held it open so I could walk through. As we walked, Emmett stopped and looked down at me; on his face was the look of a concerned brother. He wrapped me in his huge arms and just held me tight. That was the dynamic of our relationship. Emmet was my crass larger older brother. He was the first person to talk to me when I first moved here.

"Okay Em, I'm… okay, lets' just head to class." I had to whisper out because he was holding me so tight.

He unwrapped his arms and we somberly started heading to the Science wing. Never speaking again until we were inside the classroom.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know, what you guys think. Big shout out to Cornergirl and Captain-Kirk for helping me out with this chapter. Much appreciated guys. Without their help, this story wouldn't have made it to this site. That is for dang sure. I wanted to let you guys know, that there will be dark themes. If you have queasy stomach, this story might not be for you. While it will be gory. I'm hoping to make it funny as well. Again, thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a long chapter, and I probably should have split it up. Thank you guys, for the wonderful reviews. You all rock! More Props to my girls amandacullen, cornergirl, and captainkirk without you guys I wouldn't have the guts to post this story. To my beautiful daughter thank you, for giving mommy the time to write this chapter. **

**Bella**

I walked over to my lab table in a fog. I was very glad today was only a half day. I was emotionally drained and I really wanted the day to be over with. I sat down and just laid my head down as Mr. Banner droned on about something I was the least bit interested in hearing or listening to. I let out a load groan.

Someone next to me asked, "Hey are you okay?"

I looked up, only to see the boy I basically, mind raped just 20 minutes earlier.

"I…uh…I, yeah, I'm fine, just tired," I managed to stutter out. _Perfect,_ _Bella, make a complete fool of yourself in front of a totally hot guy_, I internally, chastised myself.

"You Look, a little pale," he said, rather matter of factly.

Annoyed with this, I raised an eyebrow at him, and replied, "You would be to, if one of your friends just died."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I should, have realized. Damn, I'm a complete idiot," he said with a look of utter humble humiliation on his face.

"That's okay, I'm pretty sure you are new here; are you not?" I said.

"Yeah, I just moved to town a few days ago. My name is, Edward Cullen." He said, shyly. While, giving me that crooked smile that, almost made my heart stop, yet again.

"I'm Isabella Swan; I prefer Bella though," I smiled, at him.

I turned on my stool to talk to Rosalie; who was at the lab table behind me.

"Rose," I whispered, trying to not get caught talking while Mr. Banner was lecturing.

"Psst, Rose," I whispered again, a little louder this time.

"Yeah?" Rose asked, turning on her stool towards me.

" I know, we have a half day, but ask everyone if they just want to ditch, after this class? I really need to get away, and I don't want to go alone." I asked, really hoping they would agree.

"Okay. I will ask; give me a minute," she said, turning back on her stool.

I waited, as patiently as possible, as Rosalie relayed what I had asked to the group.

Rose turned to me a minute later, and said "Hey they can't Bella. Jasper said, "If he skips English one more time his parents are going to take his car." Emmet said, "that the coaches would have him doing bleachers and bear crawls all off-season for ditching." Alice said, "she can go, but it would have to be after her Calculus." "I can't go because I'm not doing well in speech because of how much we skipped last semester," she said.

"Shit, well okay, tell Alice that I will see her in cafeteria for lunch," I said, disappointed.

"Bella, it's only two more classes, then we are free for the day." Rose said trying to make me see that skipping wouldn't really be feasible. If I was honest with myself, I had skipped too much last semester anyway. If Charlie, had found out I skipped again, he would ramble on about how I should be setting a better example for my peers, because I was the police Chief's daughter.

"Fine," I told her, then turned around in my stool to face Edward again.

"You wouldn't be, interested in ditching with me, would you?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Hmmm let me think about that," he said, raising an eyebrow question ally at me.

"What? My friends are apparently to goody goody to ditch," I said a little loudly. I heard a "Herumph," from the other table that I knew would be Emmet. _Good he heard me, _I thought to myself.

Edward looked at me then, and said, "Well, if it wasn't my first day here; then hell yeah I would go with you. I think I have to wait, at least a week to start ditching though. You know, first impressions and all." He had that same crooked smile on his face and his eyes had a mischievous glean to them.

I laughed, and said, "yeah I guess, I can understand that."

It was then, that Jessica came up to our table, from across the other row. She sat herself down on the other side of Edward.

"Hi, my name is Jessica Stanley and you are?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

I had to save him, from the vag trap that was Jessica. God. I could only imagine what kind of disease she would give this unsuspecting guy.

I looked, at Jessica, who was looking at Edward with her hand on his shoulder. Edward looked very uncomfortable with the invasion of his space.

"Jessica, shit the guy has only been here a few hours, and your already trying to sink your slut claws into him," I said, as I looked at her faking disbelief.

She glared at me, and if looks could kill, she would have turned me into a pile of ash on the floor. Jessica was nice looking, but her personality was like rancid milk.

Besides, Emmett Jessica was the second person to talk to me. She was my good friend until she tried to slip a roofie to my best friend Jacob two years ago.

"Bella, oh poor prudish Bella, you have to know it isn't a sin to talk to a guy," She said.

I looked at her, while I also glanced at her other hand, that was now set on Edward's thigh.

"Talking is one thing, but you're practically trying to grope the guy in class." I said, in utter shock at the behavior she was displaying.

Edward, finally finding his voice said, "I'm Edward Cullen, and would you kindly get the fuck off me."

Her hands came off of his thigh and shoulder so fast you would've thought she had been burned.

"OOH BURN!" Emmett yelled.

It was then, that I realized that my entire group of friends were looking in our direction. They were snickering, and trying to hold back their laughter as Jessica left the table.

I also noticed, that all of the other students had turned to see what Emmet had yelled about. They all turned in our direction, just in time to see Jessica walking away embarrassed.

Mr. Banner just looked pissed and continued with his lesson. He didn't really care if he was interrupted in class. To him, it wasn't his responsibility if a student passed his class or not. As long as we got our work done, he didn't really give a shit. He kept us so busy though, that most of the time, it was pretty quiet in his class. I had to say, that he was one of my favorite teachers. Sure, he was an ass but he was fair.

Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie all pulled their stools up to mine and Edward's table.

"Sorry about that man," Jasper said, trying to apologize for what Jessica had just done.

"It's okay, that is nothing compared to what I had to endure, just walking to class. Are all the girls here so horny? Present company excluded," he asked, while he looked around rather disgusted.

"Actually yes, they are and it is pretty gross," Alice, said.

"Yeah the high school had a Gonorrhea outbreak last year," Rosalie said, ashamed.

"Okay that is just sick," Edward, said, his face, started to turn pale while he looked, at all of us. "You mean that all of you have had an STD?" he asked and looked at us all accusingly.

"Hell to the no," Em said, in shock.

"That I know of, no one in this group has ever had one," I said looking at my friends while scrunching my nose up.

"No, for me," said, Jasper.

Fuck no, for me," Said, Rosalie.

"Umm…no me either," said, Alice rather amused.

"Well that would mean I have had sex, and since I haven't," I shrugged my shoulders while looking at him.

Edward looked at all of us awkwardly, then dropped his head.

"I'm so sorry, for thinking that guys. Rosalie just said, that there was an outbreak, and I assumed that meant you guys as well," he shook his head, and stared ahead.

We all laughed at him. While we shook are heads as well.

"Ha, new guys got some balls, to tell off Jessica like that," Emmet said. While we all looked at Edward.

"Yeah, you just messed with the slut brigade, now. They will be all over, your junk. Jessica and her friends, like a challenge," I said, starring at him.

Damn, he was so hot; I really hoped he wouldn't let Jessica, Lauren, and Jane get to him. While, he looked like he was different, I didn't really know. He looked grossed out by Jessica's behavior but it all could have been an act. He could really be a man whore. God, I hoped he wasn't like that. My fantasy would go up in flames.

It wasn't, long after that the bell rang. We all gathered our stuff and headed to our next class.

**********

The bell for lunch rung, which meant we were free for the rest of today. We all had to be at the community center to work on our projects at two o'clock. It meant we had two hours free before we had to be there. The project consisted of the entire senior class fixing the run down community center. We helped with things like dry wall, painting, tape and floating, etc.

The project was so stupid. I think that Forks was just to poor, and thought let's rope the seniors into doing it, free labor under the guise of helping the community.

I made my way to the cafeteria, and just before I got there, Jessica slapped me in the face hard. It stung, like a son of a bitch.

"You stupid bitch," Jessica said, standing there with an indignant grin on her face.

"Jessica, I'm giving you to the count of three, before I beat your ass," I said, shocked that she really had the nerve, to slap me.

"One," I said. She was still standing there with her chest heaving.

"Two……….Three." I said again, I looked at her, and reared my arm back then punched her right in the eye. I took another step towards her, and hit her in the jaw. She fell back a little. I grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. My arm reared back again and connected a third time with her face. I brought my arm back again when it was caught in mid swing.

I looked around, trying to figure out, who was trying to stop me from beating this bitch to death. Edward, held my arm in his tight grip, and pulled me off Jessica. I looked at him, in shock, and fought against his hold. I had just about gotten out of his grasp, when Emmet's big arms wrapped around my body. I knew, once Emmet had me I had better just give up. There, was no getting away from, that Bear of man.

Emmet backed us away from Jessica; who had slid down the wall, and was sobbing. Her face was covered in blood, and her left eye was swollen shut.

"You fucking bitch," she wheezed out of her broken nose.

Edward kneeled down next to her, and tried to pull her to her feet but she pushed him off. He wrapped, his arms around her, and told her, "I'm taking you to the nurse." She looked, up at him, and spat in his face. "Get your damn arms off me, I can take myself," she said with as much venom in her voice as she could muster.

Edward looked, completely astonished that someone had just spit in his face. He wiped the spit and blood off with the sleeve of his jacket. He turned to face me then. He just dropped his head and slowly shook it back and forth disapprovingly. The feeling of guilt, that had come over me, when, I realized Edward was disappointed in me. Affected me more than anything ever had.

It was then, that Laruen and Jane came up to Jessica, and hauled her off towards the nurse. She turned back and said, "I'll get you for this Bella." she really didn't know when to shut up, did she? I looked, at her and kinda felt bad that I had done that much damage.

"Sweetie, I would worry about finding your tooth," I said, as I tapped my own. Emmet put his hand over my mouth while forcing himself not to laugh. He dragged me the rest of the way to the cafeteria. I was thankful he got me out of there before the teachers had come around. I knew that bitch would say something though.

I could just imagine, the lecture I would get from Charlie tonight. "Bella", Charlie would say.

"We don't use violence to deal with our problems."

Then I would say, "she, hit me first. I just ended it before she could hit me again."

This, would be followed by Charlie grounding me for a month, or two only to let me off three days to a week later.

Emmet had, loosened his grasp by the time we made it to the cafeteria. I easily shrugged, out of it, and made my way to our table at the back of the cafeteria. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap and Rosalie looked around the cafeteria. Once I our eyes meet she smirked, and sat back down.

I made it to the table before Emmet. I guessed he went to get some food. I looked at everyone while they took in my expression. I shrugged my shoulders, and sat down in my chair.

"Bella what happened, to your face?" Alice asked again, for the second time today.

"Stupid bitch Stanley, slapped the shit out of me," I said really starting to feel the sting on my face, and the burn in my hand.

I gazed, down at my knuckles, which were bloodied and swollen. God. I hoped I hadn't broken them.

"How bad is it?" I asked, as I raised my right hand to gently rub my face.

"I'm not going to lie it looks bad," she did a number on you, Alice said. For a moment it looked like her eyes had glinted red.

"Oh this, is nothing compared to what her, skank face looks like," I said, with a devilish grin on my face. I had to admit beating the shit out of her felt great. I had waited years to do that shit to her.

"You know, this means that you are probably going to be suspended," Rose said, ruining my high. Well shit, she was right. I was on pretty thin ice with, Daumer as it was.

I guess, my senior prank had gone a little overboard. It was genius, but it was horrible to. I had taken two of Charlie's Salmons that he had caught while one of his fishing expeditions, and stuck them in the schools intake vents. It smelt like, rotting fish in the school for a month.

I laughed out loud at the memory of all the students and faculty puking in trashcans.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I was just remembering my little prank," I said, still laughing at the hilarity of it.

Emmet walked up to the table at that moment. "Bella, that shit was nasty as fuck," He face turned pale and he turned and walked to the trashcans and threw his food away.

That, month, was the only time in memory that I had seen Emmet go without eating, food every other freaking hour. I guessed the memory of it was too much for his stomach to handle.

"Sorry," I said turning to Emmet as he walked back to the table.

"That's okay, but you owe me three fiddy." He said, imitating Chef's dad perfectly. He laughed then asked, "how about we go to Pacific Pizza?"

"That actually sounds like a great idea," Jasper said, not surprised that Emmet had thought of it. When it came to food, it was always up to Emmet to decide where and what to eat.

"Sounds good to me," I said while I shoulder checked Emmet.

"Me too," said Alice as she rubbed her belly.

" Ugh, I guess," said Rosalie, who leaned over and gave Emmet a chaste kiss.

"Here, Bella, I got this for you," said a voice to the side of me. I looked up and there was Edward holding two ice packs.

"Uh…thanks," I said, as I grabbed the ice packs from him and gingerly held one up to my face, and sat the other one on my right hand.

He sat, in the chair next to my right and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, confusion writ his beautiful face.

The whole, table had stopped what they were doing, and looked at me expectantly.

"Oh…well…I was walking to the cafeteria, and just before I got here, Jessica slapped me. Then called me a bitch." I relayed the events that happened up until the point where Edward stopped me.

"And, that is when you stopped me," I said looking into his emerald eyes.

"Do you know, why she slapped you?" He asked.

"I guess it had something to do with Physics. That is my best guess anyway," I shrugged and took my bottom lip between my front teeth and bit down slightly.

"Hey, since we are getting out early and there is no ditching involved would you like to come eat with us?" I asked him, really hoping he would say yes.

"Uh, sure, but only if you promise me that I can take you by to see my dad afterwards," he said determined.

"Already wanting to introduce me to the parents, huh, Edward?" I asked giving him a suggestive look.

The cutest tint of pink stained his cheeks. He looked around at all my friends at the table, and his blush grew even more. He dropped his gaze and said, "umm…no not at this moment. My dad, Carlise is the attending chief at the hospital here in Forks." He said, with pride in his eyes.

"I don't think I need to see a doctor Edward. I have had way worse than this," I motioned to my face.

Everyone laughed, because they knew just how true that statement was.

"Well I noticed, the bump on your forehead in the gym today, and then again in Physics. Now that you have had, another blow to the head, I think it would be a good idea to have your head checked out," he said stubbornly.

Emmet laughed, then everyone else joined in on the giggling, myself included. I had totally forgot, that I had a huge knot on my head. I could only imagine, what I looked like now.

"Edward, I think Bella is fine. This is nothing compared to what she normally looks like," Jasper drawled out.

"Gosh, thanks Jasper," I said, as I picked up one of his fries, and threw it at his head. It connected right between his eyes.

"Yeah, Bella show him your arm," Alice said, I eyed her mutinously. I pulled the right sleeve of my Henley up. I showed, Edward the gauze wrapped around my lower arm.

"What, happened?" Edward asked.

"I ran through a French door," I said shaking my head.

"How?" he asked.

"Uh, lets just say I'm really the clumsiest person you will ever meet," I said while I smirked at him.

"She seriously is," Everyone else at the table said, in unison.

"Well I still think it would be a good idea to get checked out. It looks like you might have broken your hand." Edward said, bringing everyone's attention to my swollen fist.

"Shit, Bella you must have beaten the shit out of her." Rose said, as I recalled making that same statement minutes ago.

I looked down ashamed that I had really gotten into a fight. "I really did, and I feel bad, sorta, but she slapped me." I said, while I looked at Rose.

"Damn, Cyborg Santos," Jasper said, smirking at me.

"Well if anyone deserved getting their ass kicked it was Jessica," Emmett said, as he looked the part of proud big brother.

I looked at everyone glad that they weren't lecturing me.

"I don't know, I think Edward is right, you should have your hand checked out." Alice said concern showed on her face.

"Fine, after we eat; Edward can take me to have my hand checked out," I said, annoyed that Alice had joined Edward's side.

"Thank you," Edward said, with a grateful look on his face.

The bell rang, and we all walked out into the parking lot. As a group we all made plans to meet each other at Pacific Pizza. I told them I had to stop by my house, and get changed. Having blood on me wasn't conducive to eating. I hated blood anyway. It made me feel faint and queasy.

I was, surprised I hadn't fainted when I saw all the blood on Jessica, but I think all the adrenaline I had, coursing through me at that time was enough to keep me from passing out. Even now, the adrenaline was still coursing through me enough to prevent any of that from happening. I was grateful. I didn't want to pass out in front of Edward. That would be the perfect end to a perfectly crappy day.

Alice and Jasper walked to his yellow 1966 GTO, while Emmet and Rosalie walked over to Emmet's huge green Jeep Rubicon. I walked my lonely ass over to my ancient truck. I saw Edward following. _He really couldn't be this worried about me_, I thought to myself. I eyed him suspiciously when he opened the door to the silver Volvo that was parked next to my truck.

I smiled, and yanked the door open to my truck. I pulled myself in, and put my key in the ignition. I listened, as my beast roared to life. I flipped, the heater to defrost, and waited patiently until the truck heated up.

By the time it had, mine was one of the only cars left in the parking lot. Damn, my old truck. That meant I would have to hurry an get dressed to meet everyone in time at Pacific Pizza. I looked, and the silver Volvo still sat next to me.

I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove down the road toward my house. It took a couple of minutes, but I made it to my driveway. I turned off the ignition and got out. I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked at the curb. He got out.

"Hey are you following me?" I asked.

"Uhhh… yeah… I…was…I…shit, I was wondering if you didn't mind if I drove you to the pizza place," he said awkwardly. I looked at him trying to figure him out.

"Sure, I guess that would be okay. Just wait in your car while I get changed." I said as I started to run to my house. I made it up the front porch and through the door.

Had Edward, really asked to drive me. This was such a new experience I didn't know what to think. I raced up the stairs to my bedroom. Flinging clothes off as I went.

I reached my door, and threw it open. Then practically fell into my dresser. I hurriedly dug through my drawers. I found a nice cami, a flannel shirt, and jeans. I threw them on, and tied my converse.

I stopped by the bathroom and ran my hands under warm water. I gingerly scrubbed them with a little soap. _Shit this hurts. I said to myself as I dried them carefully. _

_I _raced, back down stairs, and almost tripped on the last step. I only faltered in my stride minutely. I recovered then walked out the door towards Edward's car. I tapped on the window and Edward jumped. He looked at me, and unlocked the door; then I jumped in.

"So, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go," he said.

We pulled out onto the road, and I looked at him. I couldn't believe this was happening. I knew it wasn't a date, but I hoped that maybe, in the near future I would get to go on one with this gorgeous guy.

"Thanks, for being there today," I said while I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Thanks, for not trying to dry hump me," he said, as he smirked at me.

"Oh I save that, for later," I winked at him while my checks burned.

"Lets ditch your friends, and you can start that right now if you like." He said while laughing and smiling that crooked smile of his.

"I think, my friends might miss me; I'm kind of important," I said giggling.

"Well we wouldn't want them missing their VIP would we," he said.

"Nope. Now don't start getting fresh, and I'll keep my hands to myself, if you keep your hands to yourself," I said, playfully.

"Deal, but Bella, my hands are the devil's play things." He said, while he stared right at me. Stirring feelings inside me I never experienced.

We chatted, and flirted all the way to the Pacific Pizza.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life is hectic sometimes. I won't promise that I will have my next update up very soon. I will try my hardest. **

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Everything else, mine. **

Bella

When we pulled up to Pacific Pizza, I was feeling as high as a kite. It was a natural high of course I wasn't really into the whole smoking weed thing. Though, I have thought about.

Jasper and Alice toke every morning, and night. They never pressured me, but have offered. I just never saw the point in smoking. Well, that and being the daughter of the chief of police meant, Charlie, had been telling me since I can remember, that only delinquents smoked weed.

Ha, if only he knew that Jacob's dad, Billy Black smoked. I think he did, and I also think that Charlie had done it when he was younger. He was married to Renee, and Renee was a free spirit who was into all that herbal medicine shit.

I will never understand, how those two, managed to fall in love. They were complete polar opposites. Dad was still hung up on her. Even, though she tore a hole in his heart the size of Texas.

He always told me, that I was the little piece of Rene he got to keep. I really hated my mom for ditching my dad the way she did.

"Hey are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Umm…yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" I said, being pulled from my thoughts.

"You just had this, far away look in your eyes." He said as we held each other's gaze.

"I was just thinking about some stuff," I said as I combed my fingers through my hair.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked, with a curious expression on his face.

"No not, really just…Hey we should get inside; I bet the guys, are wondering what is taking me so long," I said, really not wanting to have to divulge the sordid tale of my upbringing.

"Yeah, lets get inside," he said unlocking the doors to the car, and opening his door.

I was just about to pull the lever to open my door, when it opened. There was Edward, opening the car door for me. _Cute and chivalrous, _I thought to myself as I stepped out of the car. It closed behind me, and Edward walked to my side.

"Alright, lets get you in there Miss. VIP," Edward said, teasingly.

"You know it," I replied back with a stupid grin on my face.

"Edward, your kinda corny," I said, playfully. Edward looked down. Damn, I hope I just hadn't said something that had offended him.

"And, is that a bad thing?" Edward asked, with a look in his eyes that I couldn't identify.

"No, not when your corny funny," I said, as I punched him in the arm.

He laughed as we walked inside the beige colored building. The smell when we opened the door was heavenly. The joint smelled just how a pizza place should. It made my mouth water, and my stomach growl. I instantly grew hungrier with each step I took.

We spotted Em, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice at the largest booth in the back.

We made our way over to them. I was surprised at how full the place was. It was, lunchtime though, so I guessed people were on their lunch breaks.

We sat down and looked at the menu. Everything looked so scrumptious and I was starving. After, I read through the menu a few times, I settled on a personal size Hawaiian pizza with a side of honey barbeque wings. I wasn't one of those girls who ate salads in public. I liked to eat, and I loved the pizza and wings here.

"So, what is everyone having?" Emmet asked, as he rubbed circles on his stomach.

"I think I'm getting a personal Hawaiian, and some wings," I said really hoping that Alice wouldn't try and steal my food this time.

That tiny pixie, always ordered the salad bar, and then ate off my plate. I told her, she should just order something bigger than a salad, one night she stayed over. Her answer to this was. "I'm comfortable eating in front of Jasper I just don't like to pig out in front him. I don't like getting stuff on my face; unlike, you Bella."

"I'm having something from the salad bar," Alice said as she looked at me.

"I am too," said Rose, who glanced over to check out what they had set out at the salad bar.

"Women. Why do women always order salads?" Emmet asked, and he also really expected an answer.

"God only knows," said, Jasper, who hugged Alice tighter.

"Because unlike nasty boys, girls like to look good even while were eating," Alice said, as she stuck out her tongue at Emmet.

"Hey, I'm not nasty I just like too eat and not be hungry after. I like to get my monies worth," I said, a little miffed.

Rose, rolled her eyes at this, and said, "Bella we all know how you like to chow down like Emmet after football practice."

"You all are just made that I can eat like Emmet, and keep my amazing body," I said, as I stood up from the table and did a twirl, and sat back down.

Our waitress a sweet elderly lady came to the table just as I sat down. She was about five feet, two inches tall, and no bigger around then a toothpick. She had shiny gray hair and a kind face.

"What will you kids be having today?" She asked, pleasantly.

"Hi, Rose and I will have the Salad Bar, with two waters." Alice said.

" Hello, Mrs. Schultz, I will have a large pizza with everything on it," said, Emmet. "Oh and also garlic bread, some Alfredo Pasta, and a Vanilla Milkshake," Emmet said as we all starred at him.

"What?" He asked us and we all busted out laughing.

"Mr. McCarthy are you sure you want all that?" asked, Mrs. Schultz.

"Yes, ma'am I do," Emmet said, with certainty.

"How is your father doing these days?" asked Mrs. Schultz.

Emmet's father was the top real estate developer around here.

"Busy," said Emmet while he looked away from us.

Emmet's dad was a clever, and savy businessman, but he sucked at the whole parenting thing. Emmet's mother got real sick, when he was little. After, she died his father just shut down emotionally. Emmet knew his dad loved him, but also knew he would never get to be really close to him. Emmet's father provided well for him, but always keep him at arms length.

"For you, Mr. Whitlock?" asked, Mrs. Schultz.

" I will have a regular personal Pepperoni Pizza with Anchovies, and a Vanilla Milkshake," Jasper said, as he winked at Alice.

"Ugh, you know I'm not kissing you if you eat anchovies," Alice said, defiantly.

"But, Alisey poo," Jasper said, with a sad puppy dog expression.

"But, nothing. You know I won't kiss you so don't even try that sad puppy dog face on me Jasper Snuggle Butt," Alice shot back, she hated when Jasper called her pet names in front of us.

"Ha, Snuggle Butt, classic," said Emmet while smiling and shaking his head; as everyone else laughed under their breathe. Including, Mrs. Schultz.

"For you, Miss Bella?" Mrs. Schultz asked.

"Umm I will have, the personal sized Hawaiian pizza with a side order of Honey Barbeque wings, and a ," I said, as I eyed everyone making sure they weren't going to say anything smart. It looked like they weren't.

"Oh Bella what happened to you?" Mrs. Schultz asked, as she took in by battered face.

"You know me Mrs. Schultz, I just can't stay up right," I said, as I sighed. Man, being me was rough. I'm a private person and people just always had to ask about how I got all these cuts and bruises.

"Bella you would really benefit from finishing classes," Mrs. Schultz said shaking her head. "You know my sister teaches them every two weeks in the summer," She finished as she looked at me.

The table erupted in laughter and everyone including Edward was laughing hysterically; at, the notion of me in finishing classes.

"Shut up, I would be damn, good in those classes," I said, to another eruption of laughter.

"Ha, could you imagine Bella…In…that class? She… would be… falling as they… told her to… walk with a book… on her head. She would…probably take out some poor…twelve...year old…in…the…process," Jasper, barley said while still laughing.

"Oh god then she would end up stabbing the teacher for touching her plate," Alice said, giggling.

"No, no the funny shit would be, her belching after pigging down on steak," Emmet said then belched loudly. Which, wasn't anything compared to what I could do.

"Thanks Mrs. Schultz we needed that laugh," said Rose.

" Ha ha guys, yes I'm not a lady, but neither are you Rosie toots," I said, grinning. I only used Rose's nickname in the presence of the guys when I needed the ammunition. Rose farts, all the time when it is, just me, and Alice.

She glared at me and shut up. As, Alice started giggling.

"Don't start Alice. Unless you want me to tell them about the burrito night incident," I said, knowing it would shut Alice up.

Alice had had some bad burritos one night while we were having a sleep over at her house. Rose and I had to sleep downstairs, because she had farted so much. Even, her dog Sniffles slept in the living room with us. That isn't even the worse part. She pooped in her pants that night as well. We called her Alice squishy pants, for months.

She stopped giggling and said, "You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me," I shot back.

"Fine Bella you win this round, but we know your embarrassing moments as well," she said as she sat back in the booth.

I looked at Edward, and he looked amused as we bickered back and forth. He didn't look out of place; it looked as if he had been apart of our group for years rather than hours.

"And, finally Mr. Cullen your usual?" Mrs. Schultz asked.

"Yes, please," he said while handing her all of our menus.

"Aren't you new to Forks?" Rose asked, while we all looked at him amazed that he already met Mrs. Schultz and had a usual thing he ordered off the menu.

"Yeah my dad isn't the best cook, and he works odd hours. So I eat out a lot. I actually ate here my first night in town," he said, while everyone nodded.

He just reaffirmed my thought that he didn't look out place and that he just fit with us.

Our food came out about 10 minutes after we ordered. Mrs. Schultz and some other guy brought us our food. Emmett's food was on one try then; the rest of ours on another. I was happy as a clam as my food was placed in front of me. I was starving and I'm sure everyone had heard my stomach rumble.

We all ate, and barely a word was spoken while doing so. Emmett ate all the food he ordered, and even ordered another milk shake. My Hawaiian pizza was fabulous so was the one wing I got to eat. Alice had, stolen the other two. She did, give one to Rose though; she said it was payback for embarrassing them.

It also worth seeing both Alice and Rose cut the wings with a knife and fork, and failing miserably at the task, they soon abandoned their knives and forks and proceeded to eat the wings like a normal person would.

Jasper horked down his pizza, and shared a little with Alice. As much, as she made fun of me, for eating a lot that pixie ate way more food than I ever could. Rose and Alice nibbled on their salads while eating off of people's plates. Edward devoured his spinach and mushroom ravioli along with his Chocolate milkshake. _What is it with boys and milkshakes? _I asked myself.

Emmett covered the bill much to the protest of Edward. Emmet always covered our food when we went out to eat. Pacific Pizza was a bit on the pricy side, but Emmet wouldn't eat Pizza anywhere else. Since, Emmet covered the bill; we all pitched in for the tip. Leaving, Mrs. Schultz sixty bucks.

We headed to the parking lot. The boys walked to Emmet's Jeep laughing and hitting Edward in the arm. While, we girls lounged on Jasper's car.

"So, what do you guys, think about Edward?" Alice, asked.

"He is nice," I said, hoping they wouldn't catch onto my crush on him yet.

"You know he likes you right?" Said Rose, looking over at Edward.

"What?" I asked, hoping she was right.

"Uh, yeah Bella he was oogling you all through lunch," Alice said.

"No he wasn't," I shot back.

"Bella, I was sitting on the opposite side of you guys. Alice is right that boy is crushing, and if I know that look on your face you have a crush on him too," Rose said, with absolute certainty.

"Even when you were woofing down your food like a starved dog, he was checking you out," Alice said as she watched my face for the slightest clue her and Rose were right.

"You guys actually think he likes me?" I asked.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time.

"He is hot to," Alice said, "Don't tell Jasper I said that. He gets jealous," Alice said while eyeing us seriously.

"Cross our hearts and hope to die," I said while doing the motion of a figure drawing an X over my heart.

"Emmet!" Rose yelled across the parking lot.

"Yeah babe!" Emmet hollered back.

"Get your fine ass over here," Rose yelled back.

"Sure thing my foxy lady," Emmet said, and then winked at her.

"What are you doing?" I grabbed Rose by the arm a little too rough.

"Going to, use my spy to find out some information," Rose said, bluntly.

"No, Rose," I said, just as Emmet closed the distance between the guys group and the girls.

"What's cooking good lookin," Emmet came up behind Rose wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. I looked away not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"We need a spy," said Rose, turning to Emmet.

"And, you think I'm going to do that," said Emmet, staring at Rose.

"You will, if you want any of this," she said, as she pressed herself up against him.

"Damn baby, why do always have to use sex as a weapon," Emmet said, dejectedly.

"Hey, there isn't anything wrong with a women knowing where her power lies," Said Rose, holding her hand out to us for a high five. Alice and I both slapped her hand.

"Fine, who do you want information on," Emmett asked, morosely.

"We want you to find out if Edward over there is crushing on Bella," Rose said, as she threw her eyes in the direction of Jasper and Edward.

"Oh he sure is. I told him if he touched you, Bella, I would break his legs," Emmet said as he looked from Rose to me.

"Emmett you didn't?" Asked Rose, shocked.

"Nah, I'm joking. I really like the dude," Emmett said, while he winked at me. I was glad to hear this, because I promised Emmett, I wouldn't date anyone who he disapproved of.

He about had a conniption fit when he found Embry and I making out a party once last year. Embry was one of Jake's good friends. He is man slut and I was quite tipsy that night. Thankfully, Emmet did happen upon us that night. I was close to losing my virginity that night.

Emmet found us in an upstairs bathroom me on the counter, and Embry between my legs. He had his hands in my skirt and I was topless with Embry's length in my hands. Emmet screamed and threw a towel over me and carried me out of the bathroom. He set me down in a room and went back to get my top. It was later that I found out he knocked, Embry unconscious. Emmet came back after that and we proceeded to have a long chat. That is when he told he had to okay anyone I even thought about dating or groping.

Rose's words snapped back to reality. "So, what is the dirt," Rose asked.

"Sorry Rosie, but not gonna do it. You can hold out on me as long as you want. We both know I will win," Emmet told Rose. We all stared at him shocked, that he said, no to Rose. He hardly ever, said no to Rose.

"Aw Em, baby you will be sorry," Rose said, while dismissing him.

"Nothing against you baby, but like I said, I like the guy. If Bella wants to find out I suggest she, just ask him her self," Emmet said, while hugging Rose and giving her a kiss.

We all walked back over to Emmet's Jeep. We talked for a while, and made plans. Alice, Rose, and I decided to have a sleep over at my house. The boys were going to sleep at Jasper's who lived right next door to me. We would all meet in my back yard after we got back from our indentured servitude.

I went to jump into Jasper's car with Alice, knowing full well that I was trying to avoid a trip to the hospital. I felt fine and didn't think I needed to be looked at. I hadn't forgotten, that Edward made it a condition before he agreed to join us for lunch.

"Uh, Bella where do you think you are going?" Asked Edward, he knew I was trying to get out of that promised hospital trip.

"Damn," I said, as I grudgingly turned around.

"You told me I could take you and have you checked out," Edward said.

"So you want to check me out now, Edward?" I asked, and flashed him my own grin as I looked through my eyelashes at him. His blush spread across his face and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, Bella you did say you would," piped in Rose.

"Rosie you traitor," I said, while shoving her playfully.

"Whatever Bella, if it is broken you can get out of painting or whatever else they want us to do today," Rose said, disgusted at the thought that she would even have to pick up a hammer or paintbrush.

"Your right," I said, feeling giddy about the shinny sliver lining of probably breaking my hand.

"You will also get a shadow as well at school. Which, means we could have the same schedule for a month," Alice said, excitedly.

"Yippee," I said, sarcastically. "Alice your writing is like chicken scratch," I said, hoping it wouldn't hurt her feelings. Besides, if it was broken it meant Edward might want to shadow me, and write my assignment for me, Edward in every single on of my classes that would be hot.

"Lets get going," I said, a little too happily for a trip to the hospital.

"Edward, you better hurry up before she changes her mind," Jasper said, grinning.

"Alright, Bella get in my car, and I will take you to see my dad. We will meet you guys at the community center," Edward, said as he walked behind me to his car.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and I was nervous being around Edward_. I don't think Rose and Alice are right. He couldn't possibly like me_? And, this is how the trip to the hospital went me arguing with myself, and hardly being able to look at Edward.

Edward pulled his Volvo into back parking garage were the staff parked. He pulled out this official looking card and slid it into the box. The Machine beeped at Edward and the arm lifted and we drove through. Edward parked next to a sleek black Mercedes.

We both got out of the car and I followed Edward to the elevators. _Oh shit!_ I thought to myself. He really didn't want to ride the elevator? I have an intense fear of enclosed spaces, and elevators are cramped and I would probably pass out if I had to ride on it.

I could feel little beads of sweat building on my forehead.

"Umm, Edward do we have to ride the elevator? I don't like enclosed spaces," I said as my stomach started flipping. I reached out and touched the wall besides me for some support.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm good I just really don't want to ride in that thing," I said as I eyed the elevator like it was the gate for hell.

"No we don't have to ride the elevator; as long as you don't mind a long walk," Edward said while grabbing my hand from wall and supporting my weight. As soon as he touched me electric sparks flew up my arm all through my body. Feeling me with a warm feeling.

Edward jerked his hand away real fast, and caused me to lose my balance. I was falling face first and threw my arms out in front of me to catch my fall. Edward, who moved faster than I thought anyone could move, caught me before I crashed to the ground.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know you were counting on my support that much," Edward said, really surprised at my fall.

"No, Edward don't be sorry," I said as I stared into the depths of his eyes and got lost.

"Well, Bella I hope it doesn't offend you, but I'm going to wrap my arm around your waist not let go until we make it to the ER" Edward said, with a crooked smile playing on his face.

I didn't know what to say to this. There he went dazzling me again. I'm sure I looked like an idiot as I just stared at him trying to come up with something to say.

"I guess it has to be that or you carrying my passed out body out of the elevator. I think you might get some weird stares if your carrying the police chief's daughter passed out in your arms," I said. I really couldn't think of anything else to say.

Edward was true to his word. He hoisted me up and wrapped his arm around my waist as we made the long walk to the ER. Edward said it was a long walk but man I was holding my side as we climbed stairs and walked down long hallways.

It was nice not going into the ER from the front. Edward whisked me into a private room and walked to the nurse's station to tell them to page his father.

We waited for a bit and talked about our favorite movies. His was Pulp Fiction mine was Bad Boys One and Two. His dad came in shortly after our debate of why Die Hard was the best and worst action movie ever.

Edward's father was hot on a stick. He had this short light blonde hair with stunning blue eyes. He was a tad bit taller than Edward, but they had the same build.

"Hi, Bella Swan is it? I'm Dr. Cullen," he said as he took my left hand and shook it.

"Hi," I said.

"Well lets take a look at that hand and head of yours," He said as he dropped my head and shined a bright light into my eyes. Then picked up my right hand and examined it.

"Good news is you don't have a concussion, bad news is I think you broke several bones in your hand. I won't know for sure until we take X-rays but I'm fairly certain you have broken at least one knuckle," He said as he dropped my hand and filled some stuff out on my medical chart.

"See, aren't you glad I made you come?" Edward asked, pleased that he had made me agree to this trip.

"I guess," I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella do you mind telling me how you did this?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think I should say anything until I talk to my father," I said, dismissing his plea for complete honesty.

"That is your choice, but that injury is what we refer to in the medical field as a boxer's fracture," he said, knowingly.

"Bella, I promise my dad won't say anything to anyone. Doctor patient confidentiality," Edward said, implying in his look that I could trust his dad.

"I punched someone, but she hit me first. I let my anger get the best of me," I said ashamed that I had used violence instead of just walking away.

"Thank you for telling me, so I'm guessing you are the one to who busted up Jessica Stanley's face," Carlisle said rather than asked.

"Yeah," I said, as I looked down at the floor. "How is she?" I asked.

"Well Bella, it is nothing serious she has a lot of bruising and will have to have dental implants but she will recover. Your father was here as well." Carlisle said, while looking at me with disapproval.

Oh great this was the first impression I was making on Edward's dad. This day couldn't get any worse. I felt like such a screw up. I made a promise to myself that I would make a better impression later. I hoped.

The X-ray technician came and took me to get X-rays. As I was leaving I heard Edward defending me.

"Dad that Jessica girl had it coming. She practically groped me in class. Bella, stuck up for me, and that brought on the wrath of Jessica. She also spit in my face. If she is pressing charges against Bella, then I would like to press charges on Jessica for assault," Edward said, as the door clicked shut behind me.

The X-rays happened fast, and my hand was indeed broken. I broke all but one knuckle. Dr. Cullen put my hand in cast and sit me home with Vicodin and Tylenol for my face. He also gave me a note to take Mr. Banner at the community center.

Edward helped me down from the table and we walked back to his car. Even during a walk back to the car he had his arm wrapped around me. It felt awesome to have him this close to me. I even leaned my head against his side and inhaled the scent of cologne. He smelled like home. I didn't want to ever let go.

**A/N: So what did you think? The story is going to start picking up, and then hold on it should be a fun ride. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys if you are still out there a new chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. **

**Bella**

We arrived at the community center shortly before 2 pm, and parked next to Jasper's GTO. "This Edward, is the crap community center," I said, as I motioned with my hands to the building in front of us.

It was red brick with a green stripe across the upper half of the two-story building. It was a huge eyesore in town, and people really wanted it demolished. Instead the school board came up with the brilliant idea for the seniors to fix up as a school project. _Insert eye roll here, _I thought.

It was a smart idea and I was glad that the younger kids would now have a decent place to play sports and just hang out. There isn't much to do at all in this small town, and I know how much trouble we got into because we were just bored. I just didn't like that it was required to graduate.

Hopefully, the younger generation will stay out of trouble, but that isn't very likely. Kids, to kid shit, and often times it involves some form of delinquency. Stealing for example, all of Widow Thompson's yard ornaments.

We got out of his car and walked into the building. I stopped just inside the entrance to give Mr. Banner my Dr's note. He looked at with scorn.

"Okay Ms. Swan, take it easy, and find someone to look out for you. Oh, and here both of you will be need these," he said, handing us two hard hats.

Edward looked at me, and gave me a look that said, Really?

I nodded and just giggled. I put the helmet on his head, and he did the same with the one he was held. We walked around, and I showed Edward the building. Soon enough, we found Rose and Alice painting one of the rooms in the back.

"Hey guys," I said, as snuck up behind the two and startled them.

"Holy shit, Bella don't do that shit," said, Rose who elbowed me in the ribs.

"Bella damn it; I just splashed paint all over myself," Alice said quite irritated. She had little streaks of paint on her face and in her hair from where she had a spastic reaction with the paintbrush.

"Hey orange is great color on you Alice," I said, trying my best not to laugh and failing. Edward snickered beside me.

"That's it, Ms. Swan when you least expect it I will get you back," Alice said, with the most determined look on her face.

I shrug and said, "Bring it." Before the words came out of my mouth I knew I shouldn't have.

"Oh don't worry Bella, we are going to get you back," Rose said, coming to Alice's defense. "I know how much you love my pastries and pies, Just you wait." She had the most devilish grin when she schemed.

"Rose you can't taint the sugary goodness, that is your sweets," I said, as I pouted. My pout worked on anyone.

Rose looked at me and scoffed, "Bella you did this to yourself. This is payback for lunch and the paint."

_Darn, my pout didn't work this time_ I internally chastised myself that I would have to be better next time.

I looked up at Edward who watched this exchange intently.

"So where are the guys?" I asked.

"Upstairs using those awesome muscles of theirs to hang dry wall," Alice, said while she appeared love struck.

Didn't take a genius to realize she was thinking about scrawny Jasper. Don't get me wrong Jasper, was quite strong for how skinny he was. Lanky just didn't do it for me personally. .

"So how'd the hospital trip go, you gonna make it?" Rose asked.

I held up my arm so she could see my blue cast.

"It turns, out Jessica has a hard fucking, head," I said, as looked at my casted arm in distaste. " I broke all but one knuckle," I added.

"Geez Bella, remind me not fuck with you, or roofie one your best friends," Rose said, while smiling. Alice sat with her arms crossed not looking at any of us, but lost in her own mind.

"I told you, a trip to see my dad was a good idea," Edward, said while poking me in the side. I laughed out loud because he just happened to find my ticklish spot. His eyes meet mine and he turned his face away.

"Yeah, you were right, and I am glad I went, cause now I get out of this shit," I said smiling smugly, but trying to hide the sting I felt when our gazes parted.

"Okay, guys I'm gonna take Edward to get assigned somewhere to help out. I will see you guys later," I said, waving to them as I walked off with Edward.

We went upstairs keeping a close but not too close proximity to one another. As we reached the landing of the second floor I saw Emmett and Jasper wave to us.

We walked over to them. "Hey what's up," I said, as I grabbed Emmet and pulled him in for hug. Edward eyed us wearily.

"So your hand is broken?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," I shrugged.

"That my sis, all balls out fury and shit," Emmett said punching my arm, which actually hurt. I rubbed my arm and glared at him, but smiled. I couldn't stay mad at him for more than a second, and he knew it.

"Hey Edward, can you help with this dry wall?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," said, Edward as he grabbed a tool belt and slung it around his hips. _Yum, _I thought as I watched him.

"Well, I'm going to go find something else to busy myself with, while you all work your asses off," I said, smiling smugly for the second time in 3 minutes.

I walked back down the stairs and walked around for 20 minutes just checking on everyone's progress. The place was actually coming along and should be done by the end of the school year. Which was only 4 months away.

While I'm moseying down a hallway I hear people talking.

"Have you guys seen the new guy?" someone said. I wasn't close enough to make out who it was. I stopped and just listened for a few moments.

"He is hot like, Johnny Deep hot," I heard another girl say.

"I can't believe he is hanging with that crazy chick Bella," The last of the group said.

" Bella is too much of a prude to do anything with him to ruin him for any of us," The first girl states.

"Yeah, I don't buy that virgin act though. We all heard what Embry said about her," the second one said.

"Yeah that she slept with 3 guys including Emmett and Jacob Black," The third said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and felt as tears stung my eyes. What the hell, I would never sleep with Emmet, that is gross, and Jacob we have known each other since we were in diapers.

"Whatever that bitch is stupid, and anyways. I've got my eyes set on him, and she won't get in my way," I heard the first girl say.

I wiped the tears from eyes, I can't believe one of Jake's friends would say such horrible things. I let out a muffled cry, as I ran toward the music room. It is one of a handful of rooms that was completely done in the building.

I knew no one would be in there, and I could sit for a while and collect myself. The room was dark when I got there. I opened the door and flick on the lights. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Mike Newton was sprawled out naked on one of the tables with blood dripping down from his body. I screamed a blood-curdling scream and walked up to the table.

I thought to myself, _what the hell are you doing Bella there is a lot of blood, and you don't do well with blood. _ I looked into his blank eyes as he starred at the ceiling. I composed myself enough to check for a pulse. I didn't find one. I tried to back away from him, but I slipped and fell in his blood.

As I lay there on the floor covered in Mike's blood I hoped to god I wasn't going to get HIV or something. Mike slept around a lot. I tried to get up but slipped right back down. This time I hit my head hard against the floor. I attempted to stand again and grabbed a hold of the table for support. I managed to stand finally.

I tried to take a step and grabbed onto Mike's hand. It felt cool and not, right. The next thing I felt is one of his fingers come lose and I was holding it. I stared at it for moment before I dropped it on the ground. My eyes grew dark and I knew I was passing out. I just prayed to God, that I didn't land on the finger.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I heard someone say. The voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. I tried to open my eyes but they closed shut again.

The next thing I know I woke up in a hallway. I looked up at the ceiling and tried to move my neck but couldn't. It was then that I realized I was on a body board.

"What's going…on?" I asked, still dazed and confused.

Someone kneeled over me.

"Rose," I said.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" She asked, in her motherly voice.

"Not great," I said as I tried to laugh but my head throbbed too much.

" Oh god, oh god, Mike," the shock evident in my voice.

"Bella, it is okay," "It's all over now. Just try and relax."

"There was so much blood, how did you find me?" I wondered.

"Edward found you he had to step out to get something for Jasper," she said.

I saw Edward as he leaned over me white as a ghost.

"Bella," he said.

"Don't worry the ambulance is here, and I called my father. He will be waiting at the ER for you."

"Thanks Edward," I said as I held up my hand and hoped he would take it. He did and that electricity I felt a few hours before was back.

"Ms. Swan we are going to lift you onto the stretcher now," a handsome paramedic said.

I just nodded and then I was hoisted up and onto the stretcher. I was being wheeled out when the paramedic told Edward to let go of my hand.

"No," he said.

"I'm going with her," He looked at the paramedic with fierce determination.

"Are you family?" The paramedic asked.

"No, but my father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Emmett interrupted them and said, "I don't know what you are thinking Cullen, but I will be going with her to the hospital."

I tried to look at Emmet but couldn't find him.

Instead I called out his name, "Emmet."

"Yeah Bells, I'm here" Emmet said. It didn't escape my noticed that he called me by my nickname.

"Where…where is Charlie?" I asked wanting him more than I ever had.

"He is back at the music room, He told me to ride to the hospital with you," Emmett said.

"I want my Daddy…Get me my daddy," I cried out.

Everyone looked around at each other while I went into full-blown hysterics. I saw Jasper, run into the building. It was 2 minutes later that he and my dad were running out of it.

"Bella, honey," Charlie said as he rushed over to me.

"I don't want to go to the hospital please don't make me go," I said through a mass amount of tears.

"You have to go Bells," Charlie said, while stroking my head.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight. "Okay daddy," Charlie looked at me with sad eyes. I called him daddy I never called anything but Charlie for as long as we both could remember.

"Emmet will take good care of you," Charlie said, as he looked at Emmett with eyes that said if he did anything less his ass was Charlie's.

"Chief Swan," Edward said.

"Do you mind if I ride with her? My father is the new chief at the hospital and I know he would like to ask me questions about the state I found Bella in," Edward, said respectively.

"Okay son that is fine, just get her to the hospital fast," He said as he kissed my cheek.

" I will be up to the hospital as soon as I can," he said, as he dropped my hand walked back toward the building.

The paramedic loaded me into the ambulance and while he was doing that. Alice and Jasper told me how much they loved me, and Rose and Emmet hugged tightly.

"You take good care of her Emmet, do you here me?" Rose said, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes, ma'am," He said, as he ended their embrace.

Emmet and Edward crammed themselves into the ambulance. It was kinda funny really they were basically almost on top of each other, and it made for a strange ride.

"Edward get your hand off my ass," Emmett teased Edward.

"Emmett please stop trying to hold my hand" Edward teased back.

This type of picking and teasing went on for short trip to the hospital. By the time we reached the hospital I was holding my sides from laughing so hard. Both of the guys had tears in their eyes from laughing too.

"I'm so telling Rose, that you felt up her boyfriend Edward," I said to him as they loaded me off of the stretcher.

"If you do that she will have my jock," Edward said, smiling at me and eyed Emmett who was doubled over laughing. I assumed he was thinking about Rosalie chasing Edward down in her car. That crazy bitch would do that too, man I loved her.

They wheeled me into the E.R, and like Edward had said before his dad was waiting at the doors.

"Bella, I didn't want to see you back her for quite some time," Carlisle said, while he got the information from the handsome paramedic.

"So Edward tell me how you found her," Carlisle said while he looked at his son.

"Well sir, she was lying in a pool of that kids blood when I found her. She was completely out cold. I tried to get her to, come to, after checking to make sure she was still breathing. She wasn't responsive at all. She was out for I guess a good 10 minutes," he said finally.

"Is that all son?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, she did wake up for a few short seconds then she went back out again, but finally regained consciousness about a minute after that," He said as looked down at me.

"Okay, thank you son. Well Bella if you didn't have a concussion earlier today well I'm pretty sure you have one now, We are going to run some tests and do a CAT scan," Carlisle said while looking at my chart.

"Edward why don't you and Emmett wait in the lounge," Dr. Carlisle motioned them away. I watched Emmet and Edward as they walked down the hall, and I could feel panic rise in my chest. I closed my eyes as I was wheeled down a different hallway.

The Bella is a clumsy arse team is what I called my team of nurses and doctors, who rushed me into a small sterile looking room. I saw them come at me with scissors as they proceeded to cut all my clothes off. The next thing I know I'm naked and they begun to poke and prod me. Thankfully they did cover me with a sheet. I know I'm as red as a tomato no one had ever seen me that naked before. My thoughts wandered and I imagined Edward and I naked in my room. Spent after a serious love making session.

I was pulled from my fantasy by an intense headache. _Just great I had to get a migraine_, I thought exasperated. My good hand fisted into the sheet to keep me from shouting. One of the nurses noticed, and asked what was wrong? I told her I had a bad headache.

The next thing I know I'm being wheeled into the CT room. They hoisted me from my stretcher to the cold slab of plastic. Someone told me to lie still, and this would only take a few moments. The table begun to move and I squeezed my eyes shut. The gentle hmmm of the machine did nothing to calm my nerves. The pain that radiated through my head was almost too much to bear.

While my eyes were shut I begun to first see colors. Then, I saw green piercing eyes with disheveled bronze hair. This morphed from a fantasy to a nightmare. Edward and I were standing outside in my backyard at Twilight. I leaned in for a kiss but in the periphery of my vision I saw something shinny and metallic. I asked him, "What is going on?" He looked at me with cruel eyes, and told me he killed Victoria and Mike. "Why?" I asked my voice cracking. His eyes turned from cruel to passionate and told me, "Because no one was to look at me anymore." "Your mine Bella!" He moved closer to me and the next thing I felt was the knife plunge into my heart. I awoke screaming in my hospital room as I tried to process what my mind was trying to tell me. I believed dreams were ways for our subconscious to tell us things that our physical consciousness wouldn't register. I poured over the fading details of my dream over and over again. I didn't truly know Edward. I had just met him, and yet have never felt so drawn to someone before. "He just moved to Forks how could he have known Victoria? He didn't even know Mike; did he?" I pondered away to myself until I, was interrupted from my internal monologue by the handsome Dr. Cullen.

"Hello, Bella I'm glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

I thought about this for a moment before answering _freaked out, confused, and drained. _I finally answered him with a "tired!"

"That is understandable you have had quite the experience today. Would you like to talk to psychologist or anything?"

"No not right now Dr. Cullen, just need time to process everything."

"Okay, you will get time to do that, because we are keeping you overnight. You have a pretty good concussion, and we need to monitor you for awhile."

"Ugh, really?" I asked totally and completely irritated. I hated hospitals I didn't want to stay the night there at all.

"I'm sorry, but yes. Edward is, asking if he can come in. Are you up for a visit?" He asked, while eyeing me with concern and a look I couldn't define.

_Oh shit,_ Edward wanted to see me but after the dream I had I didn't know if I wanted to talk to him or see him until I had to go over the dream and the details of the murders. _Wow, two murders in the sleepy town of Forks. _There were just to many variables that I didn't know or couldn't find the answers to at the time. _Though_, it would have been rude to not see him so I let my heart get in the way of what my mind was trying to tell me.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen that would be fine. Just, can he wait until Charlie gets here? I really want to see Charlie first."

Carlisle threw his head back and laughed, "Okay, but Bella Edward is going to have my nuts." He laughed again and shook his head back and forth.

I giggled despite my confused state of mind. Yeah Edward wouldn't be happy. He probably paced up and down the corridors for I wouldn't know how long.

An hour passed and Charlie finally made it to the hospital. He came inside and went straight to my bedside and gave me the hug he had never given me before. It was a tight comforting embrace.

"Oh, Bells, how are you feeling?" he said breathily never ending our embrace.

"I'm feeling better dad, just a bit discombobulated. Hey dad, are you crying?" I asked in astonishment.

"Bella I never wanted you to see the horrible things that other human beings are capable of doing to one another." I felt his tears hit the shoulder of the gown I was in.

"Dad I'm not going to lie it was nothing I ever want to see again I'm so proud of you dad for what you do, seeing death as much as you do has got be rough.

"You become numb to it after awhile Bells, it becomes just another part of the job. I just hate that you had to experience it. It was something I have tried to protect you from for as long as I can remember."

"Bella, people are going to want to ask you question soon. There are some who are suspicious of the fact that you found the body. If the press calls the house just hang up. It will be best if we can get a formal statement submitted as soon as possible, but not tonight you need to rest," he said kissing my forehead and brushed his fingers across my cheeks.

"You can't be serious Charlie, how could anyone suspect me?" My mood took a deep dive and I was just angry now. I can't believe these idiots in this town think I would kill anything yet alone my classmate.

" I need to go now but Alice wants to spend the night here with you. I told her it was fine and Dr. Cullen thinks it would be good for you too." "Night Bells get some sleep; oh and Bella, who is that boy waiting outside of your room?"

_Oh no, _I thought. Now Charlie wanted to get parental.

"Just a friend dad, and Dr. Cullen's son." I said, forgetting he already had this information.

"I know that Bells, but he was quite riled up when he wasn't allowed to see you. It was more than friendly feelings," he said eyeing me.

I shrugged and said, " Edward is just passionate dad."

He walked to the door and grabbed the handle pulling it down. He opened the door putting a foot through. Turned his head back and just shook his head. " I'm not ready for this," he said as he shut the door.

Not two minutes later Edward came through the door.

"Hey," he said as he walked up to the bed I was in.

"Hey yourself" I smiled as I forgot all about the nightmare pushing it to the back of my mind to go over later. Edward made the bad feelings go away, and I was glad to just have him here. For tonight he was all I needed. Tomorrow though I would have to go over what my dream could mean. I just knew he couldn't kill anyone, could he?


End file.
